The Supernatural Adventures Of Gia
by HazelHype
Summary: Born by force, bred to fight, Gia felt no sense of true purpose. But when the Winchesters save her, she gets a whole new look on life. One-shot ficlets on everytime she gets caught up in their cases and adventures. Rated M because it's Supernatural.


The Winchester Brothers first met Gia when she was seventeen. A young werewolf-witch hybrid bred by a sick demon who was part of a circle where they bred different monsters and would use the young to fight each other. A monster fighting ring. She had killed others like herself, creatures born for fighting and given no other purpose. Forced into small cages and treated like animals. Dean wanted to kill her to put her out of her misery. But when she killed the very demon who bred her after he threatened to use the Winchesters as entertainment in the fighting ring, they both decided to see if she could be taught the ways of the modern world.

The first thing they did was get her a tattoo of the pentagram they brandished on their own skin. Sam had thought she would jump and attack the tattoo artist at the first prick of the needle. But she calmly sat and allowed herself to be inked. Next was cleaning her up. While it seemed cliche, Sam thought she was more or less part of the goth scene. She especially like the clothing with all the different occult runes. Though she could not read them, she knew they meant something.

Once in one of her new outfits, she felt more like herself and less like a beast. Just before they left the store, She begged and pleaded to buy makeup. She had seen female observers at the fighting rings wear the stuff, and she wanted that as well. The older Winchester knew she would get her way, especially after saying, "No." He knew because he saw her give Sam the sad puppy eyes, yes she could pull that off, and he crumbled. Sam Bought her everything she could possibly want and she was beaming.

Lastly was her hair. The mangled rat's nest gave one of the older hair dressers a near-heart attack. After hours of hard work of getting her hair to look normal, the stylist asked, "How do you want your hair to look?" She glanced in the mirror and saw another woman's reflection behind her. Half-shaved with purple coloring. The stylist saw that moment of awe and smiled. "Honey, if you want hair like that, I can give it to you."

Over two hours later, Gia walked up to the Winchesters with a nervous smile. Sam looked up and said, "Woah." Causing Dean to look up from a magazine he was reading and give the same reaction. After everything that day, Gia felt she could never fully repay them. Not only did they help save her from her old life, they gave her a brand new one.

Years had passed since then, and Gia learned to hone her power not only as a werewolf, but also as a witch. She met Rowena somewhere down the line, and in the young hybrid, the redhead saw a kindred spirit. She taught the younger witch most of what she knew, and in return, Gia seemed to give her a sense of purpose. It was as if this was the child she always wanted, one just like herself. To teach the ways she wanted to be taught. Gia loved Rowena to pieces and often saw her as a mother.

One day, she came across Sam and Dean in Elwood, Indiana. Not only to check in on Marion, but she had learned that people were disappearing and she wanted to see if she could help. She found Sam in the town library and the reunion was brief. Sam had seen her while she was looking though the fiction section, holding the book titled "A Midsummer Night's Dream." She was briefly going over the pages when she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She muttered before looking up. Low and behold, it was the younger Winchester. "Sam?"

Sam looked at her and smiled. "Gia?" They then hugged and exchanged pleasantries. Sam explained about the alien abductions and how Dean himself had been abducted. Gia knew something was off about this and decided to meet up with Dean at the motel they were staying at. While she walked, she couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she didn't find the older brother attractive, but she honestly knew nothing could happen between them. She was a monster and he was a hunter. Just the thought was scandalous.

When she got to the apartment, she saw one door open with an odd light glowing in it. She rushed over and saw a floating light flying around Dean. She then knew what was going on. looking on the coffee table, she saw a couple of salt packets. She grabbed all of them and whistled to get the light's attention. It zoomed toward her and she smirked as she ripped the packets open, spilling the salt all over the floor. The light flew down over the salt and seemed to inspect it, giving Gia the distraction she needed. She grabbed the little light and threw it into the microwave. She then pushed a few button and started to nuke the little thing. Within seconds, the light exploded all over the inside of the kitchen appliance.

Dean was shocked. Here was someone he hadn't seen in years and she handled the situation with more ease than he ever could. Sam had called him a few minutes ago and told him that Gia was in town and coming over to help with the case. But the fact that she demolished the little naked lady that flew around him was unbelievable. "Before I even ask anything else, what the Hell was that?"

"A fairy." She answered simply.

* * *

Sam eventually returned and no matter how obvious it looked to Dean, the younger brother could not see the remains of the fairy in the microwave.

"Sam's not ever going to see what you and I see, Dean. We've been to their world, so only we can see the fairies." Gia explained as she skimmed through the book she got from the library.

"Wait. Did you say?" Sam asked before going to his computer.

"Fairies." Gia repeated as she turned her her book around to show an illustration of Oberon and Titania.

"One of the theories I came across. It's actually what crazy crystal lady was yammering about." He then went to typing away as he continued talking. "What if these abductions have nothing to do with UFOs?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Okay. Say these encounters have been going on for centuries. Not with extraterrestrials, but with ultra-terrestrials. I mean, people nowadays say space aliens or whatever. But they used to call them fairies." He then turned his laptop around to show a picture of a fairy feast.

"Fairies? Come on." Dean scoffed.

"There's a straight line between ETs and fairies. Glowing lights. Abductions. It's the same UFO stuff just under a different skin." Sam explained.

"It all makes sense." Gia interrupted. "Fairies always come to homes and take first-born children with them. That's why they're the primary targets. All the abductions were of people who were the oldest sibling in their families."

"You two seriously think that secret to these UFOs is..." Dean gestured to the microwave.

"Hey, you're the one who pizza-rolled Tinker Bell. I'm just doing the math." Sam said.

"Actually, I nuked the bug. Besides, this is a lead." Gia said.

"A lead where?" Dean asked.

* * *

"Fairies." Marion smiled as she brought a plate of cookies to the table. Marion's camper was full of all things fairy. While Gia thought the place had a rather charming demeanor, Sam and Dean seemed father uncomfortable, the former being more twitchy at the sight. "Sprites and spriggans, boggarts and brownies. The little people have many names."

Dean stuttered over his words as he eyed a little fairy figurine. "Anyway, I, uh, I get that Tinker Bells are fairies. But the tiny Santa Claus and the troll and...?"

Marion jumped, excited to see someone curious of her things. "Oh, that's a garden gnome and that's a large goblin and that's-"

"But they're all fairies?" Dean interrupted.

"Yes." The older woman smiled. "Fairy come in many shapes and sizes. Magical, mischievous beings from the realm next door." She then patted Gia's shoulder. "It where I met this magical woman."

Sam and Dean looked to the hybrid who smiled with a blush. "I called upon the fairy realm once. I had asked for a survivor of Titania's Trial. A first born-must be tested to see if they are worthy to be part of her court. Normally, every child passes the trial. But Marion was the first to fail. And instead of servicing Oberon, Titania spared her and returned her home. The realm connected us through our dreams and we became friends ever since."

"The fairy realm?" Dean questioned. Marion nodded in agreement.

"So, it's like another dimension?" Sam asked.

"Another reality, yes." She agreed. "Only people who have been there and returned to our world can see the fairy here."

"Right. Uh...why are the fairy abducting people?" Dean asked.

"Hmm." Marion hummed. "There is much theory and little fact. We know they only take first-borns. Just like Rumpelstiltskin did. Personally, I think they're taken to Avalon to service Oberon, king of the fairy."

The look on Dean's face nearly sent Gia doubling over in fits of laughter. His biggest fear was going to Oberon and to be his little whore. Sam looked curious more than anything though. "Dean? Did you service Oberon, king of the fairies?"

Gia was literally holding her breath to prevent the laughter that was begging to come out. Poor Dean didn't know what to think. Well, except for one thing. "Marion, let's say that fairies are real, okay? What can we do about them?"

"Sorry?" She answered confused.

"I mean, how can we..." He made a motion of what looked like choking someone. And Marion thought it meant holding a fairy.

"Oh, interact with them?"

"Yes, yes." Dean answered with a smile. "Forcefully interact."

"Well," Marion sighed. "If you want to win a fairy's favor, leave a fresh bowl of cream. They love cream."

"Okay, and more forcefully?" Dean inquired.

"Well, all fairy hate iron. And the dark fairy burn when touched with silver. Oh, you could spill sugar or salt in front of them. No matter how powerful, the fairy must stoop to count each grain." She explained.

"Well, alrighty." Dean nodded. "Wow, that's a lot to absorb."

Gia could tell that the boys wanted to leave. "Why don't you two head back to the motel. I'll catch up." She had never seen them move so fast in her entire life.

"Those were nice young boys." Marion said with a smile.

"Yeah, real charmers." Gia grumbled. She reached int her bag and pulled out a few printed pages. "By the way, here are those recipes I promised." She handed them to Marion, who seemed very delighted.

"Oh, perfect. I can't wait." The two talked for hours about anything and everything. Once the sun started going down, she knew she needed to leave.

"I'm sorry, Marion. I do have to leave. My morons need me." Gia sighed.

"Oh, it's fine, dear. I'm very happy to have finally met you. May Avalon bless you." Marion said as she hugged the hybrid.

"You as well." Gia responded.

It got dark rather quickly. And she found Sam leaving with another man from the bar. She ran up and was introduced. "Oh, Brennan, this is Gia, my friend. She could help us."

"Where's Dean?" She asked.

No later than when she said that, they spotted a crowd of people gathered together. They walked up and saw Dean was getting arrested. "Dude, what happened? What am I supposed to do?" Sam yelled out.

"Fight the fairies!" Dean yelled out. Gia's eyes widened at the statement. And he just kept adding more. "You fight those fairies!" Even as he was being pushed into the police car, it just kept coming out. "Fight the fairies!"

"Does he not realize how homophobic he sounds?" Gia asked.

Less than an hour later, Gia went to the station to visit him. "You are all kinds of messed up." She heard the sheriff tell him.

"You wouldn't believe how often he's been told that." She grumbled, sounding like an irritated little sister. She ten turned to Dean. "Do you realize what all I had to go through tonight? I had to call Mom and tell her that you got arrested again. For a hate crime of all things."

"This your brother, Ma'am?" the sheriff asked.

"I wish he wasn't." Gia answered. "Mom told me to let you rot tonight. And here!" She tossed a small bag at the floor before his cell. "Every time I look at it, it just reminds of the brother I'm never getting back." And she stormed out in a huff. She had tossed him a hexbag for protection. She made sure to line it with silver and iron.

The sheriff didn't know what to think of that. He didn't even give the bag a second glance. He just walked out and turned the light off. Dean reached out and snatched up the bag. He held onto it tightly and hoped for the best.

When Gia left, she went straight to stand guard in front of the watch maker's shop. She took a stick of black chalk and drew a circle around her, lining it with symbols and wards. She then sat with her legs crossed in the middle of the circle. She reached into her bag and pulled out an iron nail and a poppet doll, an ugly two-dimensional square doll made from a burlap sack and stuffed with the itchiest reject cotton from the dumpster of a mattress company. She then pulled out a bandanna and rolled it into a blindfold. She bit the tip of her tongue and spat the blood on the blindfold and recited a spell. Once she finished, she pulled a lock of hair from her pocket. Sam's hair, to be exact. She folded the lock into the bandanna folds and smiled as she remembered the look on Sam's face when she requested it. He made his generous contribution when he found out Gia could help him if she could see through his eyes. The spell she just executed would allow her to borrow Sam's sight to help him be more accurate with attacking the fairy-folk.

She then tied the blindfold around her head with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw that she was stepping through the back door. Or rather Sam was stepping through the back door. Gia normally didn't feel what her host felt when she was using their sight. But Sam felt cold, almost empty. No light or joy of what was a person. It was like a shell of Sam rather than the Sam she met years ago.

She could see then elves, despite Sam's lack of the scene. She saw the elves passed out, drunk from all the cream they consumed. She saw Sam follow Brennan to the safe holding the spell book. Once the book was out, her eyes widened. The potential she could learn from it made her mouth water. But she focused when she saw a blade go through Brennan's middle from behind. Sure enough, it was the UFO hunter, Wayne Whittaker, the leprechaun.

A verbal exchange went back and forth between the two men and when Whittaker disappeared, Sam couldn't see him. But Gia could. "Behind you." She whispered. Sam turned around and aimed right in front of him just before Whittaker reappeared. This surprised the fairy.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked.

"I've got good friends." Sam answered before firing his shot gun. Right as he pulled the trigger, Gia stabbed the poppet doll with the iron nail.

Whittaker doubled over. He had been shot before, even with iron bullets. But this was the worst he ever felt. Nothing could compare. He had once been flogged by Oberon's iron cat-o-nine tails as punishment for just looking at Titania suggestively. But this, he felt as though he were being boiled in a cauldron of white-hot melted iron. "Who's your friend? I'd love to meet him."

"She'd eat you alive!" Sam seethed.

"'She?' Oberon's been looking for a new whore." Whittaker struggled to straighten up. Once up, he snarled, "Maybe he'll even let me have a turn as a reward for bringing her to him."

Sam charged, trying to attack the leprechaun. But he disappeared, causing Sam to hit himself against the wall. This knocked Sam and Gia out of sync. Gia fell backwards, landing on the concrete. She pulled the blindfold off to find elves and sprites surrounding the circle she drew. She was very grateful for drawing the circle before hand so she wouldn't get attacked while helping Sam. Every time they touched the circle, they would get hit by a red bolt of painful energy. But she knew it wouldn't hold for long. The more it holds back, the weaker the energy would become. And she could see more of the fairy gathering around her by the minute. "Hurry up, Sam!" Gia screamed.

The exchange kept going between Sam and Whittaker. But the leprechaun got the upper hand with how swift he could dodge the Winchester's blows. Sam was soon a bloody mess. He threw down the shot gun and pulled out a vile of salt.

_"I'd use this as soon as possible." Gia said as she handed the vile to Sam._

_"Why do they need to count every grain?" Sam asked._

_"Severe OCD." She answered._

"Why didn't I do that earlier?" Sam asked himself. As Whittaker stooped down to count the grains, the younger Winchester recited the spell, banishing all the fairies back to their realm. She let out a breath and collapsed on the ground. Any more fairies and they would have broken the circle into tiny pieces. She was quick to stand and ran around back. She burst through the back door and sighed in relief when she saw just Sam standing inside.

"Your timing is unbelievable." She remarked. Normally, Sam would make a remark, but he just stood there. This concerned Gia, and she wanted to know why. "Sam' what's wrong with you?"

He sighed. He knew he couldn't keep this from her for very long. "When Dean and I stopped the world from ending, I fell into Hell. I was trapped in Lucifer's cage with him. When I finally escaped, my soul was left behind."

Gia felt sick. No wonder he felt so cold. "You need to find it soon, or else your body will reject it." She then turn around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know. Where ever the wind takes me." And with that, Gia left.

The next day, Dean was released and the charges were dropped. The hexbag Gia gave him had helped with the fairy who tried to take him last night. He just held it up and the fairy couldn't touch him. The brothers wondered if they would ever meet Gia again. but knowing their line of work, they would catch up with her sooner or later.


End file.
